User blog:PassmethedaNKMEMES/5 of the most Cancer cards as of now
Hey there Before I start I would like to say that... THIS IS ONLY MY OPINION DON'T BASH ON ME. Anyways I felt bored cuz nooone else was active and decided to create this. So enjoy Please No hate CANCER CARD NO.1: GOBLIN HUTT!!!! This first part has been removed due to the fact it may not suit younger children to see a full video of passmethedaNKMEMES throwing swears and ripping apart posters of Cancer hu-ah I mean Goblin hut. As many of you may already know.. I despise Goblin hut. Reason being: It's utter cancer. Lots of you might say: Oh lol no hes so UP. No its Cancer. Why? 1. Its really dang annoying Like seriously don't tell me I'm the only one who hates it when Spear Goblins keep chipping your tower but you don't have Bowler in hand. Also they build up when you play a tank and it's just really annoying to see them chip off at it. 2. Its really really really annnoying 3. its reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally annoying ok? I don't think I have to say more. CANCER CARD NO.2: GOLEM Alright. I think many of you can agree with me when I say THIS NEEDS A NERF. Seriously. Do you have any idea how much I despise Golem beatdown? I hate it almost as much as Goblin hut spam. And thats saying something. Like really, they play a Golem in the back and theres nothing you can do about it. you spam the other side but they just swarm you with cheap cards until the princess tower finishes them off. and then they start spamming all kinds of support behind the Rock boi. Whats next? A dead tower. You can try swarming it...but the death damage kills it all leaving support to rip apart your tower while Golemites tank. You can play inferno tower/dragon...but support cards rip that apart too in about 2 seconds. Not to mention enemy aerial swarms. You can play Inferno dragon... but are those archers, minions and bats I see? You can play Pekka..but is that an Inferno dragon and tons of swarms I see? Also, when paired with Golem...I have to agree with Gleen when I say Lightning also becomes Cancer in that situation. A LOUSY ATTEMPT TO STOP YOUR PRINCESS TOWERS FATE? NOPE, LIGHTNING. And for more discomfort Night Witch and other supports like Witch are spawning and shooting fire everywhere. Any card you place is annhilated. So it is Cancer. Plain and simple. CANCER CARD NO.3: SPARKY (yeah you read that right) Listen. This is only Cancer... Because Golem Sparky exists and also maybe because I don't use zap cards and my Bowler just HAS to stand beside the tower when Sparky gets a shot off at it. Like seriously. Whoah I need to counter this push with some good defensive cards like Valk-Sparky: NOPE. Ah thats okay I still have elixir lets kite the push and play a Bowler to damage the troo-Sparky: NOPE. Ok I still have 4 elixir lets play Dark Prince so it can soak up a sparky shot and take down the pu- Sparky: NOPE, *recharges in 2 seconds*, DOUBLE NOPE. Like come on Supercell dealing with Golems and Goblin huts is hard enough why u do dis. Many of you will disagree with this but it really is Cancer...mostly because I don't use E-wiz. Kill me Nerf idea: increase the recharge speed dangit. CANCER CARD NO.4: Hog Rider Ok I really don't think this needs much explaining. I mean really. WHY in the WORLD is this thing so fast. Especially OP when its paired with Ice Golem or freeze. CMON I just finished off the push on that lane and you Hog Rider this lane!? &%@#! I don't know if i just suck at countering this or if its because I don't often use building cards. In fact this is especially annoying when theres like 2 seconds left in the game and he zaps your tower+whatever trooop letting the Hog Rider with a sliver of health left get a shot off. And its ULTRA annoying when paired with Freeze. I mean, I KNOW its coming but theres NOTHING you can do about it other than place a counter and pray he/she is stupid. And you think your safe but when its at like 1 hp HE FREEZES! COME ONNN CANCER CARD NO.5: BALLOOOOOON Supercell needs to do one of the following: remove freeze and rage from the game or remove Balloon. What makes this more Cancer is overlevelled zap that kills level 10 minions. And for some reason EVERY TIME the balloon reaches the tower with a SLIVER of health left. I swear my opponents are doing this on purpose . Oh look my bats have that Balloon at like 2 hea-NOPE FREEZE. Oh look My minions will chip down that Balloon soon good thing I placed it down cuz I have like no elixir le-NOPE OVERLEVELLED ZAP/ ARROWS COMING THROUGH. Oh look I'm dragging the Balloon away with Tesl- NOPE MIRROR BALLOON IN THE OTHER LANE. Oh look its a lone balloon this time I have 3 elixir lleft for minions I wont let it get to the tow-LUMBERLOON FREEZE. Ok I know I can't stop it lets just let the tower di-RAGE THE BALLOON ANYWAYS. Lets just quit Clash Royale maybe. Thanks for reading my continuos ranting If you have any things to share, point out, or object to this blog please leave a comment. If you have any other Questions not related to this go to my message wall. Bye Until next ti-Goblin Hut: LETS RUIN passmethedaNKMEME'S DAY Category:Blog posts